Reign
by Mr.Arkham
Summary: Goku failed when the universe needed him most, leaving the way open for Frieza to become a much greater evil than he ever had been in the past. Frieza would soon find however, that there were many threats in his path to absolute power that not even he could have foreseen.
1. Twilight

Age 1277

Today was it, the time that many civilizations had waited for for generations. They had told stories to their children and their childrens children, that one day they would be free. That the great terror that enslaved them and destroyed their culture would one day be no more. The iron fist that held the galaxy by the throat would fade away. Finally, after hundreds of years of terror, it was going to happen.

In a few days time, Lord Frieza...King Frieza was going to die.

There was a bittersweet note however, as he was going to die in a way that nobody would have suspected. Even a demon such as he, was not immune to the ravages of time. Most would prefer that he die at the hands of a great warrior, not peacefully in his bed...But beggars can't be choosers.

While Frieza had spent decades trying to defeat the opponent of old age, seeking out all manner of different sources, none of them had been successful. But the strange thing was, the aged Arcosian tyrant was fully embracing death.

As he grew older, he began to accomplish all the things he would ever wish for. He had achieved things that no other being would ever match. He owned the galaxy, he had become more powerful than anything had any right to be, and his empire was starting to seep into the four other galaxies. Soon the Planet Trade would encompass the entire universe.

Why would he wish for an eternity, when there was nothing more for him to do? In addition, ruling a galactic empire was such stressful work, often not even worth the bother. So many problems to sort out, always having to deal with sycophants and traitors, and having to put up with dull things like the economy.

His children, and their children, they could all feel free to squabble over the scraps of his empire. Whoever came out on top between them, well dealing with the dullness of absolute power was all theirs. He'd welcome that, anything was better than dealing with the drama himself.

Frieza was going to die. But not before he finally told his story.

* * *

The Arcosian royal palace, a solid white pyramid that loomed over every structure that surrounded it, each side marked by a purple disc akin to the bio-gems that dotted Frieza's body. Akridah's shuttle flew through the air of the domed capital city, heading for the peak of the pyramid, a deployable landing ramp opening up for his bulky craft.

The robotic pilot set the vermilion shuttle down on the landing pad, and Akridah wasted no time getting out of the craft. He was a tall fellow with unblemished pink skin and a shaved head. He was one of the best known Imeckian authors in the entire galaxy. He was both flattered and terrified that Frieza wished for him to record his story, he just wished the tyrant could have brought him to a less-frigid planet to do this...

Akridah gave his thanks to his pilot and then jogged into the palace itself, breathing a small sigh of relief to himself when he realised there was proper heating here. He loosened up the tight collar of his flowing lime green coat, fixed up the belt on his obsidian trousers, and then kept moving into the palace.

As the Imeckian strode in, he was suddenly approached by a lanky unsealed Arcosian. This fellow had a soft, somewhat feminine face akin to Frieza's, however he seemed to be even more spindly and his cheekbones protruded more. His skin was a pale grey shade and the bio-gems on his body were a deep navy colour. He was dressed in a sleek suit of charcoal-coloured battle armour, with an undersuit of a slightly lighter shade.

"P-Prince Sleet, a-an honour to meet you in person." Akridah stammered out quickly.

Sleet cocked his head and silently inspected this alien before him. His tail swished slowly back and forth and his lips pursed outward. "Ah." he said after a few moments of silence "You are the biographer my father wishes to see. You have decent prose and notoriety, so I suppose you shall do an adequate job recording his majesty's tale. Follow me."

Akridah nodded meekly and wasted no time following the eldest of Frieza's offspring. The royal family were known to be rather impatient, and Akridah was certain that these folks viewed him as very expendable.

They strode past guards and rushing doctors through the clean steel corridors. Some of the only people allowed into the palace right now aside from Frieza's surviving relatives. After all, he didn't want the galaxy at large to see him in his weakened state. Akridah was the exception, and he honestly didn't know how to feel.

Even withered and aged, Frieza would likely be able to kill him with the laziest flick of his wrist, so he could hardly gloat. Still, the knowledge that the great tyrant was bedridden and slowly dying in great pain brought him some happiness.

One thick metal door slid open before the two, revealing the aged Arcosian. Frieza had always been short (Even if saying so aloud would lead to Frieza cutting your legs off.) but now his age seemed to have shrunken him. He was so short, almost like a child, and pruned like a raisin from his wrinkles. Several tubes and machines were hooked up to his ivory body, monitoring his vitals and doing most of the work his organs would normally handle.

For anyone else, being seen in such a state would be humiliating and demeaning...yet as much as Akridah hated to admit it, Frieza carried a regal elegance and a sense of stoicism that allowed him to maintain a sense of dignity.

Frieza turned his head slightly on his plump pillow, his red eyes locking onto Akridah's own. "Ah yes, the writer. Sleet, you may leave us." he said with a dismissive gesture of his gnarled hand. Sleet bowed stiffly in response, and then left with a visibly annoyed expression on his face. "You, boy, come closer and take a seat. I'd rather not raise my voice."

Akridah complied, hurrying over and taking one of the chairs at the tyrants bedside. He took a data tablet and a touch pen from his belt pouch, ready to start writing. "I read through some of your other biographies you know. Good work. However I mainly chose you to do this because I didn't want some droning Arcosian ass-licker singing my praises at every opportunity. I only have a few days left according to these doctors, and I can't-" Frieza stopped, trailing off into a fit of coughing and phlegming. He collected himself after a few moments and then he spoke again "Can't waste time listening to them worship me..."

"O-of course your highness." Akridah replied, looking away swiftly. "Would you like to begin now? Other biographers have covered much of your early life, yet you've remained tight-lipped about what went on in the Namek conflict and what happened immediately after. And you are the only living soul who can tell us about that period."

"Indeed." the aged Arcosian said. A wry smile covered his face for a brief moment before quickly fading away again. "I suppose I should start by describing the final battle on Namek. A grizzly conflict that truly allowed me to get to where I am now...Yes, it was on that day that I killed the Super Saiyan...Or rather, the first Super Saiyan I would ever kill."

"Son Goku was his name, correct?" Akridah asked, already scribbling down a few notes. Frieza had made a point of archiving the names of every single Saiyan he had ever killed. After all, the genocide of the Saiyan race was the lord of the galaxy's greatest the one he spoke of the most often, at least.

Frieza seethed for just a moment, and then he spoke up again "Yes...Goku. That was the one..." he remarked bitterly. "The monkey I hate the second most in all the universe...Goku was the first of those 'heroes' to fall at my hand..."

* * *

A/N: Well well well, not too long as far as first chapters go. Still, I think it's a good starting point for what's to come.

This idea came to me now that my other story 'The Fall of Lord Frieza' is coming close to its finale. This story is going to be the polar opposite of that one, where Frieza becomes even more monstrous and everything in the Dragon Ball universe takes a turn for the worst.

I should also say that this story likely won't be updated as often as my other stories, depends if it becomes popular also won't run on as long as my other stuff. For the sake of my sanity I'll be ending this story at...well around the Cell saga. I won't do Buu, the Buu-era movies, or any GT content. M'kay?

I've learned my lesson from the first Frieza story I did, don't let shit drag on.

Also, while I should hope this is obvious to you all, the Z-fighters are all gonna die. Usually in grizzly ways. So, yeah, if you're not a fan of heroes being killed or villains winning, then this will not be the story for you.

And that's about all that comes to mind that's worth mentioning. Next chapter will show up...some time in the future.


	2. One Moment In Time

It's a hard thing to forget, seeing a planet reaching its end. Frieza had of course destroyed many planets, but the battle on Namek was the only time he had walked upon a dying world...an experience he had never wanted to replicate.

He could recall it all vividly to this day: The great seas of lava that stretched across the surface of the planet. Watching great continents that had taken millenia to form being split apart and destroyed in the span of seconds. And the smoke, lord the smoke. Great clouds of black ash that drifted into the air and blocked out the sun, leaving only the endless rivers of lava to illuminate the area.

But there was one thing about the dying planet that Frieza could never forget: His duel with the Super Saiyan, Son Goku. For generations now, the Super Saiyan legend was one that had haunted Frieza's family, ever since the death of Lord Chilled. And the truth was, the transformation was far more horrific than Frieza had envisioned.

Even at 100% of his full power, the first time he had ever used that much of his power, Frieza had fund himself matched blow-for-blow by this low class monkey scum.

The duo pummeled each other over the blackened sky of Namek each strike kicking up a shockwave that just added to the raging tidal waves and tsunamis rocking the planets green oceans. Goku's bloody fist smashed into Frieza's outstretched forearm, and the tyrant raised his knee up to block one mighty kick from the enraged Super Saiyan.

He slammed his head forward, the purple bio-gem at the top of Frieza's skull smashing into Goku's mouth and sending dribbles of blood gushing along the reflective surface. While his foe recoiled, Frieza drove his whole body forward and buried his palm into Goku's diaphragm, the pain of the strike making Goku retch.

Frieza suddenly spun around, ready to smash his cut-up tail against Goku's jaw. Hwever his attack hit nothing but air, Goku's body vanishing into an afterimage. He reappeared directly behind Frieza smashing both of his boots into the Arcosian's enlarged upper back hard enough to launch him down through the air, his bulked-up body smashing into one island and splitting it into several different fragments.

After a few seconds spent catching his breath, Frieza managed to stand up on one of the larger fragments of land. His whole body ached, and with every passing second it felt harder and harder just to raise his arms up. Having never really used 100% of his power in the past, he had no idea what kind of strain it would put on him...and the fact that it was, was making him more and more enraged.

Goku dashed down through the sky like a golden bullet, his teeth grit from his own rage. This bastard had killed Goku's best friend, blown Krillin into atoms for some petty revenge...that was the last straw for the normally calm and kind-hearted Saiyan, the one thing that he would not tolerate...and something that had caused him to seek bloody revenge in the past.

While in the past Goku had failed to avenge Krillin's death at the hands of the vile Tambourine, the first time around at least, here and now he had all the strength needed to put the Arcosian down...exactly what Goku planned on doing.

His fist slammed into Frieza's stomach hard enough to knock all the wind straight out of him, his garnet eyes bulging out of his head and a spray of spit and bile flying straight out of his mouth. His left fist hit Frieza clean across the jaw and sent him skidding a few inches back, a loud growl rising up his bruised throat. Frieza's own fist shot forward and jammed into Goku's ribs, the power jolting Goku back slightly. "Hngh...damn you...die already!" Frieza roared.

"If I die, then I'm making sure you die first!" Goku yelled, before slamming his knuckles into Frieza's forehead hard enough to send him skidding back even further. Before Frieza could make any sort of counter Goku struck him in the cheek with a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked him clean off his feet and sent him hurtling face first into one large plateau that exploded apart from the force behind the strike.

* * *

"From the sound of things, that Saiyan had you on the ropes. I-if you don't mind me saying so, King Frieza." Akridah stammered out, looking up from his datapad for just a moment.

"Ha...He did. At the time I thought myself to be invincible, yet the power of the Super Saiyan seemed to rival mine in so many ways...and unfortunately, using 100% of my power was gradually tiring me out, while his stamina seemed endless..." Frieza explained, lazing back in his deep bed.

He turned his gaze down to his datapad to scribble down a few more notes, nodding over at the ruler of the galaxy once he would finish. "You were being overpowered...why would you want to mention something like that in your biography, sir?"

"Why bother being vain and egotistical now of all times? My death is assured, there's no point in lying about anything now." the aged Arcosian explained "And besides, everyone knows about the trials I faced after the battle on Namek, so why should I hide this one?"

Akridah nodded slowly in some faint understanding. Made sense, he supposed. The Imeckian thinking back on museum pieces he had seen on Super Saiyans. The three that had been encountered since the beginning of Frieza's reign. They all looked so savage, monstrous..."So how did you win, your highness?"

The aged, pruning tyrant slowly licked his dry cracked lips and spoke up again "That Saiyan was different than most of his monkey kin. He had some half-baked sense of black and white morality, and it was that which led to his demise in the end..."

* * *

Another mighty punch struck Frieza across the face and flung him backward through the air. His bulked up body smashed into the rocky surface of Namek, but he burst back up again a split second later with dist and dirt falling from his body. Frieza panted heavily, feeling the ache in his entire body grow more and more intense.

Goku stood several metres away from him, unmoving and watching Frieza with an unblinking fiery gaze. Lightning flashed behind him, darkening the area for just a moment and leaving him framed with golden light. "I'm done." he said firmly.

The blunt statement made Frieza raise his eyebrow, and he promptly clenched his fists "Done? What do you mean by that you filthy Saiyan ape?!"

"Using all of your power like this is draining you, making you weaker with every passing second. Quite frankly, I don't see any point in continuing this fight." Goku explained. A cocky smirk suddenly broke across his face "I don't have much more time to waste on this planet, but I had a good fight so I'm content. I proved that I'm stronger than you, broke your pride into a million pieces. Imagine, a monkey being stronger than you."

Frieza grit his teeth, enraged veins popping up along his temples "W-why you...Why you little piece of shit..."

"I don't see why I should kill a coward like you. It's not too late for me to head back to earth, so you can run off into space and make a new life for yourself." His golden aura faded away and his hair went from gold to black, falling down before him. "Don't hurt anyone else...and never show your face around me again."

With that he took off into the air, while rage and confusion flashed across Frieza's face. "How dare you mock me...I would never lose to the likes of you!" Frieza snarled. He pulled one arm back, a razor sharp disc of purple and pink ki forming above his palm. He flung his overly muscular arm forward and sent it hurtling across the sky, rapidly closing in on Goku.

Goku turned in the air, hearing the whirring sound of the blade growing louder and louder. He pulled back, the blade skimmed his cheek and opened a new cut, before hurtling further into the air away from him. The Saiyan glanced down to Frieza, his blood boiling with renewed anger "You scumbag...I gave you one last chance..." His muscles flexed outward and he suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura lighting up the blackened sky.

Using his telekinesis, Frieza took hold of the ki disc and started directing it with waves of his hand, sending it after the Super Saiyan. Goku started zigzagging through the air, only moving just fast enough to avoid being bisected by the attack. He swung the attack up as fast as he could, and it seemed to hit Goku dead on...only for the blade to pass harmlessly through an afterimage.

"Sorry. I'm over here." Goku said mockingly, reappearing on a rock several metres away from the injured Arcosian. Frieza grit his teeth and formed another two Death Saucers, which he promptly flung at Goku, leaving the other one to fly aimlessly through the air.

Goku swooped up through the sky with the two saw blades of energy following close behind. He turned and started flying straight toward Frieza, causing the tyrant to smirk. "Expecting me to get hit by my own attack? What a stupid tactic."

Suddenly Goku shoved his hand forward, a bullet of golden ki flying from his palm and then exploding against the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured Frieza's vision and prevented him from sensing the incoming attack. Frieza leapt up to avoid being bisected by his own attack, only to be elbowed in the back of the skull and sent crashing to the ground by his foe.

The whirring noise of Frieza's Death Saucer grew louder and louder, something that Frieza registered. If he stood up and it would slice him clean in half, and despite his rage Goku's normal kind-hearted nature broke through for a moment to warn the cruel overlord "Stay down!"

Shockingly, Frieza complied and let the blade of ki swoop over his back, missing the back of his head by mere centimetres. Frieza stayed to the ground for a moment and gripped both Ki saucers tight with his telekinesis, flinging the two at Goku. The Super Saiyan shot up and the two Death Saucer's collided where he had been standing mere seconds ago, exploding into a great burst of purple light that flung Goku straight up into the air from the force behind it.

Frieza dashed into the sky so fast that he became invisible to the naked eye, reappearing in the sky directly above Goku. "Where' your quips now you filthy shit-flinging simian?!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs, releasing a flurry of punches that struck along Goku's face. Each blow staggered him back, formed a fresh bruise on his face and sent more blood trailing down the length of Goku's chin.

Suddenly he caught Frieza's fist mid-swing, gripping it tightly and cracking some of the Arcosian's finger bones "You are out of your mind!" Goku spat, before roughly headbutting Frieza and sending blood gushing out of is nostrils.

"You should have given up when I gave you the chance!" His fist cracked across the Arcosian's jaw, sending his whole body spinning around through the air. Goku dashed after Frieza and pummeled his abs with three rapid jabs that formed some fresh purple bruises on his damaged ivory skin.

When Frieza's body recoiled, Goku's hand shot up like a blur and his bloodied fingers dug into the galactic overlord's throat. He started dashing down to the battle-scarred surface of the planet and promptly smashed Frieza back-first into the landscape. Goku kept flying, using his foe's body to carve a deep trench in the earth, and then when he came to a halt he had Frieza pinned to the ground by the throat, pulling his other fist back and charging it with ki. "Give up, surrender right now or I swear to God I-"

A sudden wave of pain filled Goku's entire body, as if a poker of white hot metal had been driven through his liver. Goku looked down slowly, his vision blurring slightly as he went, seeing a finger-sized smoking hole in his chest, and a spark of purple light glowing on Frieza's outstretched fingertip. Lightning flashed overhead in the black sky for a fraction of a second, and then faded away.

"You...you shot me..." Goku murmured, the shock of the moment staving off the pain.

Frieza seemed equally shocked that that had worked, a desperate move while he was pinned by the Saiyan savage. However a grin quickly formed on his face "Correction...I shot you REPEATEDLY!" A barrage of Death Beams burst from his outstretched fingertip, the volley of blasts punching several holes all across Goku's chest due to the slight spread behind the attacks.

Goku staggered back after the barrage of attacks, blood gushing down his torso and painting it red. He staggered on his feet, his hair losing its golden sheen and then collapsing "N-no...this...can't be...n-not now..."

Frieza pulled his body out of the trench, continuing to chuckle while Goku struggled to so much as stay upright. "What's wrong chimp? No more 'witty' remarks? No more games, or jabs at me? That's a shame. Your babbling was rather endearing, like watching a stupid puppy piss on its own face...Well, I suppose I should be the one to make the remarks now."

The Saiyan grit his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to summon up his power again. He glowed for a second, but then the waves of pain in his body sent him to his knees, grunting and struggling to get back up again. "Monster..."

"Yes, yes I suppose I am. To you at least, all because I killed your little bald friend..." Frieza slowly paced around Goku and then came to a halt at his side "Let me tell you a little secret." His foot swung up in a powerful kick, striking several of the holes in his torso and earning a strangled howl of pain from the downed Saiyan, who rolled onto his back from the power behind the kick. "I am going to your little 'earth' planet, and when I get there I plan on killing everyone there with my bare hands."

Goku's eyes widened, and for a moment a sense of dread and horror overtook the white hot pain coursing throughout his entire body. "N-No! You can't!"

"Please stop talking while I'm talking." Frieza replied. He stomped on Goku's bloody chest hard enough to make him scream in agony, and he promptly kept the Saiyan pinned under his foot "It is so...very...rude." he added calmly while he ground his foot against Goku's wounds. "Not that I would expect a Saiyan to understand what manners are..."

While pinned beneath Frieza's foot, Goku's mind was going a mile a minute as he desperately tried to think of a way to reverse this...nothing. The Super Saiyan form was the only thing that gave him a shot, and now his body was far too damaged to call upon that power.

"You know it's funny..." the Arcosian tyrant began, walking a few steps away from the Saiyan. Vents of magma exploded up on the borders of the island they were stuck on, a great sensation of heat filling the air "Part of me might actually miss you. After all, who else in the galaxy could ever challenge me aside from you...?" He clenched one fist and turned to face the downed Saiyan "Oh well. I'll get over it."

"Bastard...you bastard..." Goku breathed out, summoning up his remaining energy to sit up "You'll be stopped...one of these days, you'll be put down! My friends won't roll over for you, they'll fight tooth...and...nail...to stop...you. I...swear it...!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and then held his hand out, his finger pulled back as if ready to flick something "What did I just say about talking while I'm talking?" He flicked his finger out, releasing a telekinetic pulse that slammed into Goku like a runaway car, launching his ragdoll of a body into the air, down one steep cliff and toward the great sea of magma that surrounded the area.

There was a sudden great scream that faded away from Frieza, and then it stopped entirely. A great wave of magma suddenly shot straight up into the sky from where Frieza had flung Goku from, and that very quickly fell back down to the sea of lava.

Frieza stood on the spot for a moment while a smile tugged at his lips. Then,as the realisation of what he had just done hit him, he began to laugh. "Ha...hehe...Heahahaha... AHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I DEFEATED A SUPER SAIYAN!" He threw his head back to stare at the heavens, roaring with maniacal laughter "I did it! I am invincible! None can top me, I am the true god of this galaxy!"

Several more waves of lava crashed upward, this time several of them struck the borders of the land mass Frieza stood upon. Oh yes, Namek was dying...He'd need to get a ship out of here. Frieza powered down, his muscles collapsing back inward until he was back down to about 50% of his full power. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in every last one of his muscles faded away, and then he took off into the sky.

While Frieza could survive in the vacuum of space for an untold amount of time, he couldn't fly nearly fast enough to reach Arcos in any reasonable span of time, not when he wanted to reach earth as fast as possible...His father would likely come out here in his flagship to investigate, since he would have lost contact with Frieza's own flying saucer. Of course that could take days, and Frieza was unwilling to wait in outer space for that long.

So he flew, he flew for god knows how long over the scorched surface of the dying world. He knew where to go, what he was looking for. He couldn't pilot his flying saucer entirely on his own, far too much complexity in the controls...But any idiot could pilot an Attack Ball, even an idiot like a member of the Ginyu force.

It was a difficult task to navigate the planet now, and even harder to remember where Frieza had been already. The landscape was falling apart all around him and the thick choking smoke obscured his vision...nothing looked the same to him, and he didn't have much time to screw around."

He scanned his ruined surroundings for just a moment, looking over whatever islands and plateau's that still stood. It seemed fruitless, like the Arcosian would never find what he was looking for. Then, suddenly and only out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one white sphere falling down from one collapsing cliff.

Frieza raced forward as fast as his injured body could go, sticking one hand out. He caught the falling Attack Ball in a telekinetic field, halting its momentum entirely and leaving it floating above one sea of lava.

Frieza quickly reached the white metal sphere and forced the door open, gruntig as he had to strain his muscles again. He slipped into the sloping seat and closed the door up again before hammering in a destination into the ships on-board computer. "King Cold's flagship, go you stupid rust bucket, go!" Frieza hissed.

The Arcosian released his telekinetic grip on the craft and let if fall to earth, its engines powering up. An aura of white light exploded around the craft mere inches above the sea of lava and then the Attack Ball shot straight up into the sky, hurtling toward the depths of space at hypersonic speeds.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that for a chapter? Goku being killed off and Frieza escaping with his limbs in tact? Quite a shock. Next chapter Frieza talks of his encounter with King Cold, and his journey to earth begins proper.

Oh yeah, and quick question for you guys: Since this story won't last for all that long, only going to the Cell saga era, would you like me to put in power levels? I mean the numbers would be pretty manageable.

**-Warriorofdark: Do you know of any other stories where the villian wins**

Piccolo's Choice by Saucemonkey comes to mind.

**-Chaosconetic: can we expect to see some of your OCs, like Slak and Inyon, cause I grew to really like those two and reckon they might fit into the story quite well, especially Inyon, that crazy lady would probably stick with Frieza no matter how nasty he gets.**

Hm, likely not. While I do like writing them, their presence would kind of just be padding against the main stuff I have in mind.

**-Rafael: but wait a minute, the year is 1224? I recall you saying that Freeza's race can live only 250 years and Freeza is 20 or 30 years old or so, how he managed to live so long? Have a nice day.**

For this story I'm giving Arcosians a lifespan of several hundred years, depending on how healthy they are.

**-Lemonlime77: Will Frieza unlock the 5th from again? I feel like he might need it during the Android and Cell sagas**

**and of course Inyon. Will she be around to be slaughtered by Frieza or will she be skipped over this time?**

He likely will get it again, but this time it will be through some different means.

As for Inyon, she likely won't appear in this story. She's gonna be content being the alpha dog on her desert planet.

** : And his many children does Frieza have and does he have a wife or did he have them Asexually? (Read a little of Dragon Ball Multiverse, they said Frost Demons have their children Asexually so I just wanted your take on it)**

Nah, personally I don't believe the Arcosians are asexual. I mean Frieza said before that he has parents, plural. As for who gave him his kids, well he has had a few concubines.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Throughout his trip in the Attack Ball, Frieza found himself periodically fading in and out of consciousness. While an Arcosian was hard to kill, they could still feel pain and exhaustion after a time. And Frieza was certainly feeling quite a lot of pain while trapped in these tight confines, and he had lost a fair share of blood on that wretched backwater planet.

He would not die, but it certainly felt like he would. Frieza had no real idea how long he spent unconscious for any given interval, but the timer built into his recovered Attack Ball told him that he had been flying in this thing for three days straight.

The Arcosian was quite lucky, for his craft soon homed in on King Cold's own flagship as it sailed through the stars. "Your majesty, that Attack Ball has a Ginyu Force logo on it!" one tech officer reported, magnifying the image of the incoming craft.

From his throne, the hulking King Cold raised a brow "Well isn't that odd? I've never known those fools to be able to function alone..." He slowly raised his large wine glass and then sipped the dark red contents from the glass "Magnify the image further, we might as well see if it's one of the Ginyu's worth talking to...He might be able to tell us why we've received no transmissions from Namek..."

"By your command sire!" the scaly green techie replied, giving a swift salute before his gaze returned to his console. He focused the camera on the glass segment of the spherical craft. Once the image came into focus, King Cold's eyes sharply widened and he dropped his glass, letting it shatter and spill it's contents onto the floor.

"Frieza! My son!" The giant Arcosian rapidly rose to his feet, his cape swirling behind him. "Get that craft in a tractor beam and pull it in your fools! Send a message to the medical bay and have them prepare the medicine machine! Hurry!"

And they did just that, quickly mobilizing to follow their kings orders. While one officer pulled the Attack Ball in with a tractor beam, the message was relayed to the medical bay and the doctors quickly prepared a fresh tank of healing liquid to pump into the medicine machine. This was one of the more advanced models. Marginally more expensive, but it could heal injuries at a much faster rate than a normal model.

Once the white sphere was set down in the boarding ramp of the flying saucer, King Cold himself approached it and inspected the craft. From within he could see one of Frieza's eyes crack open, and the horned monarch had to wonder...what could force Frieza to transform this much, and if such a force existed could it really be powerful enough to injure his son like this? Dear lord, he looked like a wreck...So scruffy and beat up, not a look befitting a prince at all.

The door to the attack ball opened up with a small hiss of steam, and the small Arcosian himself slowly pulled his damaged body out of the chair. "Ah, father. Long time no see." Frieza said with a wry smile pulling at his cracked lips. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

King Cold blinked in shock, amazed that his son could crack jokes at a time like this. "Frieza, what in heavens name has happened to you?" the looming giant asked, grabbing one of Frieza's blood covered wrists. "All this blood..."

"That? Oh no that's not my blood father. It's Saiyan blood." Frieza explained. He briefly thought back on that monkey's dumbstruck expression when that first blast punched through his torso. Oh what a divine mental image that was...if only he could print his memories and frame them on his walls.

King Cold raised one brow and then scraped at the dried blood with his thumb, letting the dried flakes of blood gather in his palm. "Saiyan blood..." he remarked. "Did one of the survivors get out of line?" the looming monarch asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Frieza replied. He grinned and then let his garnet eyes lock onto his father's own "You see father...on Namek, I fought and killed a Super Saiyan." He could see the shock spreading across King Cold's face and wanted to laugh "Oh yes, they're very real before you ask. But in the end, super or otherwise, a monkey is just a monkey." The shorter Arcosian turned his attention to one footsoldier "You there, get word to the navigator on this ship and have him plot a course for the planet called 'Earth.' And get us there ASAP."

At that, King Cold seemed to finally snap out of his shock, and then he promptly followed his son down one metal corridor of his ship "W-wait, what's all tis about Earth? Son you seem to be quite injured, and surely you could do with some rest after...a conquest such as that." He tried to be proud of his little tyrant, yet he couldn't shake the sense of dread in his body.

After all, the Super Saiyan was a legend that had stalked the Cold family since the Chilled era, and while there were some who tried to pass the tale of a golden-haired warrior off as just a rumor...every one of King Cold's ancestors all had a subtle fear that such a being could exist and overpower them.

"Oh I intend to rest up father. After all, the journet back to Earth will take some time." Frieza replied, lazily looking over his shoulder as he moved toward the infirmary through the winding corridors. All the flying saucers had a similar layout, so he really didn't need to look where he was going right now.

"W-wait, why do you want to go to this planet in the first place?" King Cold asked. He was still too shocked by the revelation of Frieza killing a Super Saiyan that he couldn't even be offended a his son treating this ship as if it was his own.

Frieza halted for just a moment, his smile fading and his expression becoming very serious "Because father, there are still two Saiyans in this universe, hiding out on Earth. And I plan on putting an end to them before they can pose a threat to me...And I'll watch them die with my own two eyes."

With that, he turned and went on his way toward the infirmary. King Cold stood there in silence, before looking down to the flakes of dried blood in his hand "The blood of a Super Saiyan..."

* * *

"...And I believe it was at that point, that my father began to fear me." the wrinkled Arcosian said, letting a cracked chuckle escape him. "After all, the Super Saiyan is the only thing my family has ever held any fear of. And I was apparently the only person to ever kill one."

Akridah nodded in response while still continuing to scribble down notes from what Frieza was telling him. Finally he looked up "How would you describe your relationship with your father?"

Frieza mulled the question over, wondering how best to answer. After all, from an outsider's point of view his family just seemed crazy. "I was always his favourite, you understand. I was born stronger than Cooler, and it was my might that led to him always giving me special treatment."

That was the part that most people could understand. After all, most parents had a favourite child anyway. King Cold was just one of the few who would say it outright rather than try to treat his offspring equally.

"Of course, he was always cautious both around myself and around Cooler." the aged overlord said "My family has a history of betrayal. Fratricide, matricide and patricide were hardly a rare thing to find in the Arcosian royal palace. My father tried to keep me on his side with all the special treatment while he could hold his throne for even longer." Frieza explained. He grunted and adjusted himself in his bed, coughing up into his balled fist.

For a brief moment, Akridah felt some unnatural chills race up his spine. He was surrounded by the Arcosian royal family right now, so many potential heirs...would one of them try to speed up Frieza's journey to the afterlife?

"And ah...What about your own family?" the Imeckian asked while trying his best to maintain some degree of confidence...failing, still.

Another cocky grin began to spread across Frieza's withered, aged face. He spoke up again, his voice cracking as his weakness began to catch up to him "My body may be weak sir, but my psychic powers are still second to none. While I don't doubt that my offspring are hoping to get me out of the picture sooner rather than later, none of them are willing to risk my wrath. Even now." He continued to grin "Why? Are you frightened? Pah, you're fine. None of them would bother killing you."

"U-um...Well..." Akridah trailed off, unsure whether to be relieved or insulted by that remark. "Well then, let's continue...What did you do next?"

"After spending two days in the medicine machine healing up all my wounds?" Frieza paused and thought back. Despite these events happening hundreds of years ago, he could recall it all so vividly. The bloodiest years stuck out the most in his memories "I trained. For the first time in years, I trained."

* * *

The thick metal door slid open before him with a swift whooshing noise, revealing a dark and empty room. It was likely a spare storage area that, at present at least, was currently not in use. A perfect area for Frieza to get some work in.

Frieza flicked on the light switch of the room and then let his garnet eyes roam the room until he found the other controls he wanted. The dial that controlled the artificial gravity for this room. Once he found the black knob at the opposite wall, the prince quickly approached and then adjusted it, tampering with the wiring a bit until he could feel the weight of increased gravity pulling at his body.

Granted he was only using 5% of his fourth form's power right now, the gravity in this chamber now would mulch most other soldiers on this flying saucer.

He slowly got down on the hard metal floor, grunting when he felt the full strain of the increased gravity run up the length of his spine. Frieza pressed one hand to the ground while he tucked his other arm behind his back. With that done he started pushing himself up and down with the strength of one arm.

In truth, there may not be any point to training at all. It would take a little over a month to reach earth, and nobody on that backwards planet could reach his power level in that span of time. Still...Vegeta and that little half-Saiyan brat likely still called Earth home. And anyone with Saiyan blood had the potential to transform like Goku did. Frieza was vain, and as such he wold never say as much aloud, but he knew how close to dying he had come to dying on Namek.

It could hardly hurt to be prepared. He had a lot of time tat he could spend increasing his power and he would enjoy getting some privacy from his prying father. By now he could feel the first beads of sweat start to form along his body, a good sign.

When the time came, he would be ready. Frieza would rain his might down on the forces of Earth, and he would slaughter them all.

* * *

"I was able to train for days at a time without tiring out, continually raising my power. All I had to do was increase the gravity whenever the strain on my body got weaker, and I could keep my training going. And every now and then I would halt my training so I could eat or rest up in the medicine machine." Frieza explained. He reached up to wipe a bit of sweat from his forehead.

Akridah was far from a warrior, and had never really trained in his life. Usually only those who enlisted in the Planet Trade's armed forces were allowed to receive proper ki training, and the Imeckian had no plans on ever becoming a soldier...So he was left to wonder just how terrifyingly powerful this man was in his prime. This man who had conquered worlds and ruined entire civilizations...

Did the Earthlings know what was coming their way? Or were they living in fear up until their demise? Tales of mass suicides on planets were not uncommon back when Cold, Cooler and Frieza ruled different portions of the galaxy. If their resistance was defeated, then many civilians would sooner take their lives then let themselves be enslaved.

"So ah...What happened when you got to Earth?" Akridah asked finally, looking at the pruned despot.

"I'm feeling a little weak at the moment..." Frieza struggled to sit up again, a few huffs of breath escaping him from the exertion "But I suppose...I have enough strength...to tell you that much." He went silent for a few moments, deep in thought "Despite my father's insistence to just blow the planet up, I was unwilling to waste a month and a half of training just to blow Earth away. And besides, I wanted to see the Saiyans die with my own eyes to ensure that they were really gone for good."

"In addition, I was told that Earth had its own set of Dragon Balls. There was still a chance for me to get immortality. I still wanted it back then after all..." he started chuckling, but his laughter soon turned into a rather loud whooping cough that threatened to dislodge one of his lungs. When he finally settled down and cleared his throat, Frieza continued "Using the ship's instruments, we isolated the highest power level on the planet, and I assume it to be Vegeta. Luckily I was right in that, as I found out when we brought the ship toward that area..."

* * *

Thick white clouds concealed the flying saucer as it wandered through the pale blue skies of Earth, only the odd glance of the giant spacecraft becoming visible. While there was a strong possibility that their power levels had been detected, Frieza was unconcerned. After all, he or his father could deflect any attack coming to shoot them down.

Cold's flagship drifted over one fast city, casting a faint shadow over various buildings whenever there was a break in the cloud covering. An ominous sight, yet none of the pedestrians down on the street had noticed it as of yet.

"Your highness, the scanners are telling us that the highest power level is inside that small spherical spacecraft. Right beside that domed building there." Cold's tech officer said, turning his focus from the console for a brief moment.

"Is that a fact?" Frieza said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I suppose I shall go and draw Vegeta's attention." He turned and headed down the corridors, navigating each one in turn as he headed down toward the boarding ramp. With a flick of a switch the ramp began to open out, letting the blowing wind in to whip at the slender Arcosian.

"Cap-sule corp..." King Cold murmured as he approached his son from behind, his gaze fixed on the domed building. "Never heard of it. Mustn't be anything too spectacular."

Frieza shrugged lazily and then extended his left index finger out "Who cares? It's going to be wiped out anyway." he said. A dark red glow formed on his outstretched finger, his power level suddenly rising dramatically. The bolt of red energy flew from his finger like bolt of lightning, hurtling down toward the domed Capsule Corp building at blinding speeds.

It struck the front of the building, and then in an instant the entire structure was engulfed in a mighty white hot explosion. In the span of about a second, the entire Briefs family and all the Namekians they were housing were all utterly vaporised. The booming force behind the explosion sent the spherical Capsule Corp spaceship spiralling several metres away, until it crashed on its side on the road.

Frieza looked past the growing mushroom cloud of dust and smoke that had been the Capsule Corp building, his focus coming to rest on the downed spaceship. "Come on Vegeta...Even you're not so weak to be take out by that kind of attack..."

"An excellent shot son!" King Cold said, applauding the blast "Have you been working on your aim again? It seems to get better every time I see you."

"Oh, you know..." Frieza shrugged and then smirked at his father "When you're stuck on a foreign planet for so long, you have to be ready to execute attacking natives from any range."

At that moment, down on the street level, the metal door of the spaceship was blown clean off its hinges, and Vegeta leapt through the newly opened crater huffing for breath. He uickly pulled his white battle armour vest on over his blue bodysuit, and then he turned his gaze up at the flying saucer "Frieza!"

Ever since he had heard of Goku's defeat on Namek, Vegeta had stayed on Earth and kept his training up. It was only a matter of time until the tyrant himself arrived here after all. But he had been so engrossed in his gravity training that he didn't even sense the incoming power levels...and the power of a Super Saiyan was still evading him.

His aura shot up around him, releasing a great cyclone of wind that blew away the thick column of smoke rising into the sky. Vegeta flew into the sky, a powerful sonic boom bursting around him from the speed of his movement.

Vegeta pulled one fist back, purple light crackling around his fingers before he shot that arm upward and sent a thick wave of purple ki toward the spacecraft's ramp. King Cold suddenly dashed past his son, his giant frame moving with such speed that he became invisible to the naked eye. Then, with a swift swat of his hand, he smacked the blast and sent the energy wave hurtling away toward the horizon. "I'd rather keep my ship intact, young man."

"W-what?! King Cold is here too?!" Vegeta sai in shock. There was the chance of beating Frieza alone, but with his father around too...In his distracted state, Frieza got a telekinetic hold of him and then smashed his body into the wall of the nearest skyscraper, pinning hm inside the wall.

"Ah, Vegeta! How long as it been? A month? Two?" the tyrant asked, a coy smile pulling across his face "My how time flies. And here you are alive again...for the time being at least." Vegeta grunted and struggled against the telekinetic hold, only for Frieza to slam him into another wall. "Now listen very carefully, little chimp. 15 kilometres to the east of here is a wide expanse. You and all your allies are to come there in 2 hours time. And if they don't show up, then I will destroy the planet."

"You bastard...I'll wring your neck with my bare hands..." Vegeta snarled, enraged veins popping up along his forehead.

Frieza had to smile at that "Good talk Vegeta. Remember, two hours time. Bye bye." He flicked his wrist and then sent Vegeta's body hurtling across the skies of the city. With that the ramp f the ship closed up, and the flying saucer began heading eastward.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter...yeah you can kinda guess what will happen. I have to say, I rather like the title of this chapter more than anything else. After all, how could I not like Creedence Clearwater Revival? And the lyrics fit pretty well:

_I hear hurricanes ablowing. _

_I know the end is coming soon. _

_I fear rivers over flowing. _

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin. _

_Don't go around tonight, _

_Well, it's bound to take your life, _

_There's a bad moon on the rise. _

_All right! _

**-Rafael: Ok, now that was unexpected, what a strike of lucky Freeza had, the death beam really did the work lol, looking forward to the next chapter, the z warriors will have to resort to the time chamber much sooner I suppose.**

Well they don't take advantage of it in canon. Then again, maybe they were too weak to handle it until the Cell era.

**-Apope: Wah-wait, I mean, he just-shot him?! Just like that?! I mean c'mon, why c/wouldn't he have deflected them, c'mon, I mean...Oh, well...**

Yeah...What's the probem? Goku was fairly beat up and weakened at that point too, in addition to having his defenses lowered at that point. I see no reason why a point-blank, full-power death beam wouldn't pierce him.


	4. Encounter

Akridah awoke with a long groan, feeling a twinge of pain in several of his muscles. Using Arcosian beds proved to be quite a pain. Traditionally they were designed to be used by a more stout body, but Akridah had to fold his body in so that he could fit into it fully. A pain, to say the least.

It was about 10 AM but there had been no word from Frieza's nurses. They had to cut the memoir short yesterday when it became too difficult for the tyrant to talk so he'd have to wait for the all-clear from either a nurse or one of his family members.

The Imeckian took his time washing and dressing himself that morning, making sure to thoroughly clean his body off before slipping into a fresh lilac tunic and baggy black trousers. At the very least the temperature was more bearable in the palace itself, not like the sub-zero crap he had to put up with when he first came to this planet.

A servant quietly delivered his breakfast that morning, some sort of sugary diamond-shaped fruit in addition to some sort of wheat-paste (Fairly bland on its own, until he realised the juice from the fruit was supposed to be added to it, then it became the single most spectacular breakfast he'd ever had before.)

Akridah was left to his own devices for a few hours, spending his time idly checking over what he'd already recorded from his past meeting with Frieza. Not the most pleasant man, and the fact that he was going to die peacefully in his bed after centuries of cruelty was perhaps the greatest injustice he could ever imagine.

Finally at around 12:15 there was a knock on his door. He turned to see it slide open, revealing an Arcosian even shorter then Frieza. He was clad in a dark red vest of battle armour along with dark shorts that clung tight to his legs just above the knee. He looked a lot like Frieza did in his youth, though his bio-gems were a ruby red colour, and the one atop his head had a strange point at the top of it.

Kuriza, Frieza's eldest. Originally he had been a bastard, born from one of the Arcosian lord's maid. His high power level at birth had proven quite impressive, and it was that that led to Frieza making him his legitimate heir. Calling him a bastard was the easiest way to get yourself flayed alive. "My father is ready for you now, writer."

"Oh ah, of course. Thank you for the notice, Lord Kuriza." Akridah said as he swiftly rose to attention, only to immediately bow to the dangerouly powerful half-pint. He let Kuriza lead the way through the winding web of hallways and rooms that comprised the grand palace of Arcos, up and up and drawing closer and closer to Frieza's bedroom.

"Has my father been particularly talkative? How much of his tale as he told so far?" Kuriza asked. He had his hands neatly folded behind his back, his tail curling up at his back and raising up off the ground "You must forgive him if it's difficult to work with him, his health is positively dreadful right now."

"Well ah...he hasn't told me much yet, your lordship." Akridah replied awkwardly. He had to be careful what he said around these royals, keep his opinion closely guarded to himself. They would look for any excuse to have his ass arrested, even over the most minor discretion...then again maybe he was fooling himself if he honestly thought they needed an excuse to kill him. He only had some guaranteed safety so long as Frieza needed him to write his memoirs. "He was telling me of his journey to earth."

Kuriza grinned with an eerie childlike glee "Ooooh that's a good one. My father told me that story years and years ago and it still excites me. Apparently it was a magnificent massacre, and...aha, where are my manners? I shouldn't be spoiling it for you. You'll hear the full thing soon enough."

Akridah nodded awkwardly, but he knew well enough that he wouldn't enjoy hearing the story half as much as Kuriza did. It would be vile, and he was likely to throw up if he was given the gory details from the aged overlord.

The door slid open before the two of them to reveal the bedridden Arcosian. Akridah entered slowly, followed after by Kuriza, both of them focusing on Frieza. "Aaaaah my writer returns to me. I apologize for the wait, it's just so difficult for me to get up these mornings. That's the problem when you get old, even the simple things are hard." He looked over to Kuriza and nodded approvingly "Good job my boy, now go about your business."

The short Arcosian gave a small bow in response, still smiling "Thank you father." he replied. And with that he headed on his way, and Akridah was once again left alone with the greatest mass murderer in the history of the universe.

Akridah took his seat, his gaze continuing to look over the frail monster. "Now then, where was I...?" Frieza asked aloud "Ah yes that's right. Earth. My father and I had moved our ship from the city into a vast stretch of wasteland, and then we got to waiting."

* * *

The wait had proved to be one of the most dull moments of Frieza's life. He was not a patient being, only to be expected when you were raised in a place that gave you whatever you wanted at a moments notice. The desert sun was beating down on them for the entirety of their wait, faint blowing winds sending tumbleweeds and clouds of dust sailing lazily by. In the time it took to wait Frieza had powered up until he had tapped into 60% of his power, just as a precaution. He was aware that these fools could have pulled something out of their asses to grow even stronger than before.

His father seemed even less patient than his youngest son. Cold did so loathe having to deal with matters with his bare hands, usually he preferred to nuke offending planets from outer space...but if his son had proved strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan...well he needed to know if his son had truly grown to such terrifying levels of strength. He needed to see his son in battle with his own eyes.

At the very least he could possibly find some use for this planet. His tech officers were busily scanning the atmosphere and the planet's crust, to see what valuable resources 'earth' had to offer. At the very least he could chip in a bit to the planet trade's economy.

"Hmph. I'm beginning to think they doubted how serious I was with my threat." Frieza remarked idly, in between stretches of his legs. He stood erect and then raised an index finger up to the sky "Perhaps it's about time I motivate them." Slowly but surely a blazing ball of orange energy formed an inch above his finger, growing and growing, looking almost like a miniature sun.

He was about to fling it into the planet when he heard the beeping of several scouters, his men standing to attention. Frieza cocked his head and let his energy ball vanish, looking onto the horizon to see several figures closing in on his ship. King Cold gave them a passing glance but seemed unconcerned. If what he had heard was true, then none of these earthlings were an actual threat to him or his son.

Gohan landed first, followed by the bald little human Frieza had killed at least twice, then the lanky Namekian who promptly tossed his cape and cap away. After those three came Vegeta, a mysterious three-eyed man, a white-skinned child and a long haired human with a long scar on his face. And then lastly came a figure that made Frieza's entire body tense up.

"That's...not possible..." he whispered, pure shock coming across his face. King Cold raised an eyebrow at his son, and then the horned monarch looked toward the spiky haired figure in the goofy orange gi that his son was so focused on.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to stay away." Goku said, stepping to the front of his allies "But killing Bulma, wiping out all the other Namekians...that's it. I'm not going to give you a chance to live this time." Goku added. A golden, blinding flash of light took both Arcosian's by surprise, and a split second later a golden Super Saiyan was standing before them, his aura kicking up a whirlwind of dust around the area.

The shorter Arcosian raised an arm to his forehead to shield himself from the incoming dust storm "How the hell are you alive?! I killed you with my bare hands! Namek exploded with your remains floating around in the lava!"

Seeing his enemy so enraged managed to bring a small smirk to the Super Saiyan's face "The Dragon Balls gave me the means to come back to life. I wasn't just going to laze around the afterlife if you were serious about coming out here." Part of him hoped that Frieza wouldn't think to train, but he could see that the galactic conqueror had clearly grown significantly in strength. Still, Goku had taken the time to improve his own might and control over his Super Saiyan power. Hopefully that would prove to be enough.

Frieza himself was absolutely livid. He was supposed to come to this planet and steamroll the competition, smash every thing in his way until nothing could threaten him...No no, he won on Namek and he could win here. And at least he had been reminded that there were Dragon Balls on this little backwater too.

"So...that is a Super Saiyan?" King Cold said idly, folding his large arms over his armoured chest, stepping up beside his son. Goku blinked in surprise at the larger Arcosian, as did all others except Vegeta. He knew Cold quite well after all...and one of the only other beings in the galaxy feared more than Frieza. "My boy, would you mind if I test this Saiyan out for myself? See if he's up to snuff?" he said in his haughty accent.

Well...that would certainly make Frieza's life easier. His father was quite the powerhouse, even more powerful than Frieza himself, and he would likely beat some humility into the monkey "After you father. You might need to put on a 'nicer suit' in order to smash him. I'll be sure to take care of the rest of the trash." the Arcosian said, grinning.

Goku felt himself tense as he sensed King Cold's power level firsthand. Right now his power was more or less even with Frieza's current energy, and if he understood right then he was only in his second form. If he were to reach his fourth form, then it was highly likely that he could surpass even Goku in strength. He just had to make sure to take him out before he had the chance to-

There was a sudden explosion from King Cold's body, the explosive force smashing into Goku's body and sending him skidding back a few metres. A sphere of purple ki formed around Cold's towering body, swirling around rapidly and kicking up a whirlwind of its own. The ground quakes beneath his feet as his muscular body grew a few inches in height. His head began to elongate, pulling backward into a long sausage shape, several horns sprouting up at the back of his skull. His nose retracted inward and his lips became more plump.

"Mm...Goodness, I don't think I've used this form since before you were born." King Cold remarked as his wave of power died down, the intense winds along with it. All present watched him with fear plain on their faces, as if they had just been trapped with a lion. Cold removed his cape and tossed it away, leaving the rest of his battle armour on. His ki had practically doubled, making the gap in power between himself and Goku all the smaller.

"Well it certainly suits you father, power usually does. I don't think you'll even need to use your real form to discipline this ape." the smaller Arcosian said, curling his tail around his legs "By all means father, after you."

Cold slowly examined his fingers, clenching his fist while he felt the ruinous power flow through every muscle in his body. Yes it had been many many years since he let this much of his power flow, and perhaps it would prove to be overkill...but assuming his son had proven strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan, then Cold needed to display his might in order to remind Frieza who was in charge. After all, he had overthrown his own father after he was sure he was more powerful than his sire.

Cold pushed himself forward, the power behind his lung shattering the ground where he had stood mere moments ago. He raced toward the Super Saiyan and swung a punch, only narrowly blocked by Goku's forearm. The two exchanged a flurry of blows, the shockwaves behind their impossibly fast attacks forcing the other Z-warriors backward.

The monarch lashed his tail out,whipping Goku across the jaw with enough power to leave him dazed and forcing him to stumble backward. With his foe stunned he drove both of his feet into Goku's shoulderblades, knocking him clean off his feet and sending his golden body crashing face first into a nearby spire of rock that exploded apart on impact. Cold grinned and wasted no time in racing after the empowered Saiyan, already confident that he had his victory assured.

Once the two raced off, the other Z-warriors turned their attention to Frieza. Garnet eyes roamed over each one, estimating their threat. Vegeta, Frieza supposed, was the one he'd need to deal with first. Were he to become a Super Saiyan then the threat to his life would be even greater. Then the boy would have to go down. He might have been a hybrid, but Frieza didn't want to risk a mentally unstable Super Saiya being unleashed upon him.

"Well...let's get down to business, shall we?"

In a flash he was on them, moving so fast that none of them had any hope of reacting or dodging. A shockwave of energy burst from his limber body, the strength of the blast smashing the gathered Z-warriors away and scattering them across the desert area. Frieza dashed toward Vegeta, intercepting him and spiking his body up like a volleyball with a swift swing of his tail.

"Vegeta, long time no see!" Frieza said, feigning joy. He dashed up again with his purple aura swirling around him, once again intercepting Vegeta and grabbing him by the collar of his armour "Alive again I see? Such a shame, I'll be sure to rectify that little issue. Oh and by the way, I need to give you your severance package again." His fist slammed into the Saiyan prince's cheek, the mighty punch sending Vegeta hurtling downward until he crashed through one spire of stone, yowling all the way down.

Suddenly the tyrant was blindsided, his inability to sense energy leaving him blind to an incoming kick from Piccolo, the Namekian's foot driving into his side. A pained grunt escaped Frieza, and he swung around only to feel the back of Piccolo's knuckles crack him across the cheek.

"You arrogant little twerp! I should have known you'd come here out of spite!" His forehead crashed into Frieza's nose, a loud yell escaping him before he managed to halt himself. Piccolo had managed to grow stronger in the few months they had, but it was only by catching Frieza off guard that his strikes were doing any damage.

Frieza suddenly caught one of Piccolo's incoming fist, crushing down on the fingers until purple blood weas seeping out from cracked green skin. "Twerp? Oh you've gone and hurt my feelings." His knee crashed into Piccolo's groin, the tremendous impact making Piccolo's eyes bulge out slightly from his head. He swung the dazed Namekian around by his arm before flinging him clean up into the clouds.

A golden flash to his side caught Frieza's focus, and he swerved his body around to dodge Tien's incoming Dodonpa, getting a scratch on his left thigh for his troubles. "Hmph, a fingerbeam, how original." he remarked dryly, before taking aim and launching a Death Beam at the triclops. Tien's eyes widened and he shot down toward the ground, only narrowly avoiding getting speared. He was about to take aim again when suddenly he heard two more beings heading his way.

Krillin and Yamcha struck at Frieza from behind, the double strike to his spine making his body lunge forward slightly from the power behind it. His tail smashed backward, the ivory tip cracking Krillin across the jaw and making his body spiral backward through the blue sky "You again? What is this the third time I've tried to kill you? I'll be sure to be extra thorough this time around my boy."

Yamcha pressed his assault, throwing punches and swipes as fast as his superhuman arms would allow. Alas, even with the training he had received on King Kai's planet, his speed was insignificant to Frieza's own, the ivory alien dodging every attack with all the ease of swatting a fly. "You son of a bitch! You killed Bulma, I'll end you for that!"

His tail shot forward with such speed that it took Yamcha a few seconds to realise it had hit him, the pointed tip lodged neatly in his right elbow. A shaky gasp escaped Yamcha, a lengthy yell of white hot agony passed his lips, the sweet music bringing a smile to his face. "Now what the hell is a Bulma, and why are all of you so mad about it?" Frieza asked bluntly, whipping his white tail out and sending Yamcha soaring away with a trail of blood following after him.

* * *

Goku felt the entire upper half of his body jerk backward from the tremendous power behind Cold's knee, a fresh bruise forming on the Saiyan's jawline. "I must say I'm impressed monkey boy. Nobody has ever withstood a beating from my third form, and I am holding nothing back right now I can assure you."

He leapt up, a flurry of kicks flying from both feet and narrowly missing every time. "Well let me tell you something! I haven't even started trying yet!" Goku caught the tyrant by one ankle, holding him firmly with both hands, before violently swinging him downward like a makeshift flail and slamming his body into the earth with enough force to rend the rock under his back.

Cold grunted and quickly tried to free his leg, only for Goku to lift and swing him down again, this time the strike hitting hard enough to shatter off an upper portion of his armoured vest. Goku's boot swung forth then and clipped Cold in the ribs, launching his body across the sands until he crashed face first into a looming mesa that split apart at the point of impact.

Not satisfied with that alone Goku let out a lengthy yell and sent a spear of energy flying from his palm, hurtling toward the briefly downed Arcosian, The explosive bolt hit hard enough that the ground quaked from the power of it, the sky was set ablaze for a moment, and whatever was left of the mesa had been utterly vaporised from existence.

From the heart of the smoldering glassed crater Goku could see that Cold was alive, but decently injured. His armour had been blown off, a few scorches dotted his ivory skin and the ringed red portions of his arms legs and tail, and some oozing wounds had opened upon his body...but he was smiling. "Oh dear oh dear...I surely hope that wasn't your best shot, boy. Otherwise the myth of the Super Saiyan was greatly exaggerated."

Goku grit his teeth and was all but ready to launch another blast when a burst of heat shot out of King Cold's eyes. He only narrowly swerved around the attack but in the brief gap of time that Goku spent distracted, the horned king was able to launch himself at the Super Saiyan with his aura blazing around his body making him look like a furious purple meteor.

The onslaught of attacks was quickly forcing Goku onto the defensive, his chest and face being hammered with punches and kicks that opened fresh wounds and sent blood gushing from his nose and mouth. "Oh this is glorious! I forgot how fun it could be to just cut loose like this!" Cold said, cackling like a madman to express his sadistic glee. He stomped his foot onto Goku's face, launching the dazed Super Saiyan into the ground and leaving him pinned to the earth.

Goku grunted and struggled beneath the Arcosian's impressive weight, his fingers digging into cold's ankles in an attempt to pry him off. Cold threw his head back and let out a throaty chuckle in his newly deepened voice, deciding to just suffocate the simian bastard...until Goku aimed both of his arms upward and launched a bullet of white light from his palms, causing it to explode against Cold's smug face.

The blast was certainly a powerful one, knocking Cold clean off the panting sweating Saiyan. His bulk crashed onto the hard ground while plumes of smoke filtered from his scorched mouth. "Oh...you worthless...arrogant little...plebian!" King Cold sputtered in between coughing fits.

Goku stood fully, spitting a glob of blood and foot sweat from his mouth. His golden aura kicked up again and his muscles began to tense, his ki rising higher and higher as he reached the limits of his might. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did against Frieza. I'm going to hit you with everything I have until one of us isn't moving!"

A delirious smile crossed King Cold's bruised visage, all manner of grotesque thoughts filling his mind "Ohhh...I love the bravado. You know they all say things like that before I break them..."

* * *

Piccolo swung his lanky leg out, aiming to kick Frieza's legs out from under him. Unfortunately the Arcosian was quick to leap over the towering alien, striking him in the back of his head with his left heel as he leapt overhead, the powerful blow knocking Piccolo forward and smashing his face into the rock, grinding a crevice into the rock with his body.

Gohan suddenly smashed into Frieza's abdomen with such speed that he managed to catch even the tyrant off guard, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan kept his charge going strong, hitting his chest over and over again. The freakish strength in his stumpy arms meant that he could hit with incredible force, each consecutive strike knocking him back another step and forcing him across the wasteland landscape.

"You won't win!" Gohan yelled, another punch hitting Frieza square in the purple bio-gem in his torso. "My daddy's here! He'll take you down, even if we can't!" he added before his small fist clocked Frieza in the jaw hard enough to spin his head to the side at a 90 degree angle.

A pair of Ivory knuckles crashed into Gohan's face. The impact jolted Gohan out of his rampaging mindset, knocking him backward. Frieza quickly caught Gohan by the collar with his other hand, holding him firmly in place. "Your 'daddy' couldn't stop me in the past. And now my own father is about to skin him alive." he growled. before slamming his forehead against Gohan's own once, twice, and then thrice until a dark purple bruise had formed on the half-Saiyan's head. With that he tossed Gohan away, his body smashing down onto a large orange stone.

Suddenly Vegeta was lunging at him from behind, his aura crackling wildly around his body. "Ha! I hope you didn't forget about me you prissy fool!" Vegeta snapped. Frieza's tail lashed backward in an attempt to casually take him out, only for Vegeta to vault over it and drive his foot into the side of Frieza's neck with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Frieza's body flipped through the air, his heels then quickly grinding into the wasteland surface to stop his momentum. Vegeta pursued him and quickly hammered Frieza's face with a trio of right hooks, each one strong enough to knock Frieza back a step. Yes, Vegeta had trained vigorously...he could actually be a proper threat if he transformed.

Another kick to the face and a spray of blood passed Frieza's full ruby lips, a grunt of pain echoing out of his throat. He caught Vegeta abruptly by the ankle and swung his whole body down, using his superhuman body to cleave through a nearby boulder. He stomped down on his right arm, a loud scream of pain escaping the Saiyan as his left humerus cracked from the strike. Super or otherwise, fighting would certainly be harder with a broken arm.

His working hand shot up abruptly, spraying an arc of purple lightning from his palm that exploded off of Frieza's white chest, launching him up into the air. Frieza flipped upward through the sky until he halted himself in the sky. "Ha! Oh that brings back memories, doesn't it Vegeta? How many bones did I break the last time you defied me? Honestly I lost count."

The Arcosian overlord was about to blast Vegeta while he was down, only for the sound of rushing wind behind him. He spun to see a giant boulder hurtling his way, and with a flick of his hand he halted it entirely with the power of his mind. Frieza gave the child-sized being who tossed it his way a curious glance, before smiling "Ahhh, a fellow psychic. Goodness it's so rare to find another who appreciates the concept of mind over matter. Still, I'll have to discipline you for so rudely interrupting me."

Frieza was faster than Chiaotzu could ever dream to be. The kick that knocked him out of the sky was one he never saw coming, the incredible power of the attack almost knocking him out cold. His small body smashed into the earth, forming a miniature crater around his child-sized frame.

He tried to stand but felt the pain in his body was too great, as if every muscle in Chiaotzu's body was protesting against moving. Not that he was getting to stay down for long. Cold fingers gripped the top of his head, digging into the bones of his skull in a most painful fashion. Frieza raised Chiaotzu up by that hand, gripped his small ankles with his other hand. "N-no! Let me go!" Chiaotzu yelled, trying in vain to break free of the vice-like grip.

"Hm...I think not." Frieza added. In one swift motion he swung Chiaotzu's body down. In one swift motion he smashed the pinit-sized human's spine over his knee. In one swift motion Chiaotzu's life was snuffed out.

* * *

A/N: The last stand of humanity fully begins, with Chiaotzu as the newest casualty. Who will be the next to fall against the Cold Family? Will Goku be able to halt King Cold and aid his friends?

**-Apope: He could have deflected it maybe? And they could use HTC matbe?**

Nope, they didn't use the time chamber in this continuity. Similar to how they didn't use it at all in the three years they had to kill before the Androids appeared.

**-Wingsofseyfert12: I'm really psyched about this turn of events and actually would enjoy reading a story about an all powerful Frieza. Both Cooler and Frieza are my favorite villains in DBZ. They were so needlessly cruel and horrible far more evil than Cell, Buu, Janemba, Shenron, etc. Yet everyone insists on writing them off as mere jokes and even in the anime we see Frieza reduced to nothing more than comic relief which is sad. **

Aye it's a shame, as he never has a chance to grow stronger from his Namek-saga appearance. This fic will keep him as the same evel of threat he was in canon, the emperor of the universe who seemed to only be surpassed by his father who spent 90% of his screentime beating the ever-loving shit out of everyone who wasn't him.

**- Mitch: Its very well written. I can't help but feel like you'll be getting a lot of flack for writing a story where all or most of the Z fighters get decimated and thats really a shame. Keep up the good work and don't let the trolls win by getting to you.**

Well like I said in the first chapter, if people have a problem with the premise then they shouldn't read it. It's likely only going to appeal to a niche, but it's a fun niche to imagine.

**- BillfromAccounting: Cool story so far! I hope King Cold doesn't turn into some... Non-existent entity and what not. Being too afraid of Frieza to do much.**

Oh no, far from it. King Cold is a fairly powerful character so I'll be playing that aspect up, and it'll lead to some interesting story events.

**- : Dang. So Frieza actually trained. The Z Fighters are so going to get their asses kicked.…and I remember in chapter one(I don't know if I'm correct) that Frieza supposedly beat 3 Super Saiyans. So does that mean Future Trunks still comes back in time to kill Frieza? And if he does come back does that mean he knows Frieza beat Goku in his time or does he still think he will fight Mech-Frieza?**

**But then if Future Trunks doesn't come back in time because there is no future for the Earth does that mean Vegeta and Gohan will run and go Super Saiyan eventually?**

**So many possibilities…O.o o.O**

Alas, no Bulma means no Trunks and no time machine. Still I've always wondered how well Trunks would have done against Frieza at 100%, since Mecha Frieza was probably not even half that strong.

**- Impstar: How on earth is this going to get to the Cell Saga when Frieza will just blow up the planet when he's done with the Super Saiyans? For that matter he should have just blown up the planet immediately anyways... though I suppose there was still the Dragon Balls at that point.**

Just wait and see. Earth's fate isn't too clear-cut.


	5. Decimation

"There, one down. I hope you understand now the severity of the situation." Frieza said calmy, tossing Chiaotzu's broken body onto the rocks as if he was sack of potato's. For all the blows they had landed on him, Frieza hadn't lost much of his energy, and he was barely injured in any way. "I plan on wiping you all out. One. By. One."

Tien let out an enraged yell, his white aura bursting around his body with such force that the ground beneath him shattered apart. This was the second time he had seen Chiaotzu die a senseless death, and now he doubted his friend could ever be brought back from the dead. In his rage he flung himself straight at Frieza, flying as fast as his superhuman body would allow him.

As soon as he reached the callous Arcosian he released a barrage of impossibly fast punches and kicks, yet much to his frustration not a single strike was able to land on the nimble alien overlord. If he could see it coming then no being on this planet would be fast enough to land a single attack on him.

Frieza dashed around abruptly, suddenly reappearing behind Tien. He flicked his finger into Tien's kidney, the incredible force of the strike launching the triclops off his feet and sending him hurtling and crashing into a large formation of rock, the impact causing it to break apart and collapse upon his body, pinning him under the rubble for the time being. By Frieza's estimation, the martial artist must have been even stronger than Captain Ginyu...a shame he was too bull headed to know not to attack his betters, he could have made a good replacement soldier in place of the horned alien.

The ground around him was suddenly set aglow, and Frieza turned to see a great wave of golden ligh rushing at him like a freight train. An attack he remembered quite well from the war on Namek, the energy wave that half Saiyan brat had tried to crush him with.

When it was mere inches away, the frosty alien flipped backward and kicked the front of the blast with his feet. The impact knocked the attack skyward, the golden light travelling up and up until it vanished into the sky.

Gohan blinked in surprise, taken aback to see how quickly his most powerful blast had been kicked away. The shock of the sight caused him to freeze up for a moment, just as the tyrant alien took aim with his index finger and fired a beam of purple ki from his finger, planning to spear the mongrel brat and put an end to him once and for all.

That was the plan at least, but as ever Piccolo was looking out for his protege. He lunged in, grabbing the stunned half-breed and leaping away with him, the Death Beam clipping the back of his calf and sending some dark purple blood gushing from his green skin.

Piccolo, still clutching Gohan, grit his teeth from the pain lancing through his leg as he hit the ground. He opened his fanged maw wide and fired a burst of white and gold light out at his foe, the rapid spee of the blast mildly surprising Frieza. Yes, the Namekian had clearly grown stronger if his attacks were that fast...but not strong enough.

The alien swiftly raised his arm up, letting Piccolo's mouth blast explode against his forearm. It lightly scorched his white skin, but again no real harm done. "Ahhh...A good effort I suppose. Shame that it's all in vain."

Before either could react, Frieza had crossed the distance and swung a kick at the Namekian. The shockwave released on contact launched Piccolo away and sent Gohan spiraling after, the duo landing several dozen metres away in the dirt, both moderately injured.

Frieza crossed his arms across his chest, a mocking smirk still plastered firmly on his face. "Ahhh how I missed this feeling of supremacy. While my father knocks the tar out of that wretched golden ape, I can amuse myself by demolishing the human weaklings. Simply far too enjoyable. Come on, who wants to try it next?"

He suddenly became aware that is foes had moved away, putting a good deal of distance between themselves and him. "Ha! Trying to flee already? Not like it's going to be that easy." Frieza remarked, aiming of into the distance with one index finger. Then he noticed something even odder, that the ground beneath his feet was set aglow from some sort of foreign source.

**"SPIRIT TRI-BEAM!"**

The echoing voice crossed throughout the entire expanse of the desert, making Frieza blink in awareness. He spun and turned his gaze skyward, his jaw falling slack and his eyes widening when he saw a positively massive orb of golden light hurtling his way. "You...you think that will stop me?! Ha! You've lost it!" Frieza snarled, raising a finger up and firing his Death Beam upward, intending to spear it and detonate it in mid-air.

His beam struck against the light missile, only to bounce off it harmlessly. The Arcosian blinked in surprise, amazed clearly. What kind of power was behind that attack? The Triclops wasn't just pouring out every drop of ki he could spare, but he was also adding his lifeforce into the mix, giving it his all just to _hurt_ this bastard for so callously destroying his best friend.

Frieza grit his teeth and raised his hands up. Even with his speed, that energy ball had too large a circumference and was closing in so fast that he couldn't dodge. So at the very least he'd brace for impact.

The Spirit Tri-Beam collided with Frieza outstretched palms and then it erupted in a powerful blast that sent an earthquake violently shaking the entire landscape. The explosion sprad across the area until it became a great dome of light digging into the planet, looking like a star fallen to earth.

All of Tien's power erupted in that violent explosion which lasted for just over 14 seconds, something that seemed intent on shaking the entire continent apart. Then if faed away, Tien's life fading with it. "That...was for Chiaotzu...You bastard!" Tien breathed out. His body seized up on him and he felt his eyes close. Gravity overpowered him and sent his body hurtling down to earth. His body crashed into a large pile of debris a few metres outside of the newly formed massive crater. He laid there, dead, his lifeforce full faded in a last-ditch effort to avenge his friend in some way.

All for nought.

There was a sudden surge from the heart of the crater, a telekinetic pulse that sent the dust and smoke hurtling away. The blast had damaged Frieza to an extent, scarring and burning a few parts of his snow white skin, some dark bruises dotted around his body...His face had lot it's cocky smirk, twisted now into a mask of annoyance and barely contained rage.

"So that's how you want it to be..." he loudly cracked his neck and then his knuckles, loud enough for the other warriors gathered in the distance to hear. The sense of dread they all felt had only grown larger, seeing that an attack of that power hadn't managed to stop him. "Fine. Consider the kid gloves off."

* * *

"I can still feel the sting behind that attack, even all these years later." Frieza said, glancing toward his biographer. "That's the thing about attacks that contain ones lifeforce, there's a certain extra 'kick' to them that you don't get from normal energy attacks. It's like...Well it's similar to that eerie pain you get when you're hit with a magic attack. Oh what am I saying, you've clearly never fought a day in your life."

"No sir, I haven't sir." Akridah replied swiftly. Ki, magic, spirit-energy...it was all as alien to him as this brutal ice planet. "But clearly it didn't have enough of an impact to put you down."

The older male adjusted his seating in his hospital bed, the various wires linking into his body hampering his motions "No. I'm just pointing out the extra kick behind it. I would encounter many other life-force based attacks in my lifetime, but none hit as hard as that one. Clearly he was desperate, sacrificing everything in a futile gesture. Desperate times call for desperate measures, that's the old saying isn't it?"

Akridah nodded again and kept on typing down notes for later writing. "So, while all this was going on, what was happening with your father?" King Cold had always been more enigmatic than his sons, a man who ruled from the shadows and used his children in his place. Any information on him would be valued by historians "How was his battle with the Super Saiyan going?"

"Hm? Oh, right, yes. I was honestly a little surprised when I realised that my fathers third form was having difficulty with the Super Saiyan. When my brother and I had trained against that form of his as children, even going all out, he still beat us senseless. I thought he was at the peak of power in the universe, but that Saiyan was actually giving him a run for his money."

* * *

King Cold's torso gem visibly cracked once Goku's golden fist struck into it, the mighty blow knocking the wind clean out of the monstrous Arcosian. "You wanted to see the full power of a Super Saiyan?!" Another strike of his knuckles clashed against King Cold's fanged jaw, cracking several of his teeth from the incredible pressure "Well here it is!"

He kneed Cold's jaw hard enough to make his sausage-shaped head snap backward, a spray of thick blood gushing through his cracked rows of teeth. "I hope you choke on it!" the injured Super Saiyan snapped before diving forward and pummeling King Cold's stomach with both feet, his legs moving with such speed that they became impossible to see, even for a being with Cold's current level of strength, each attack leaving a dark purple mark on his white portions.

With a resounding yell, Goku hooked both of his fists above his head nd slammed them downward,striking the alien right on the brow and knocking him clean out of the sky. Goku heard the crash of his body hitting the ground but didn't look to see it happen.

"Damnit...Tien's life force is gone out too...That's another of my friends that that bastard's killed..." Goku grunted, looking off to the impact site where Tien's last ditch attack had landed. "He'll kill them all, even Vegeta and Piccolo still aren't strong enough to harm him. Gohan..." He clenched his fists, his golden aura quickly sprouting up around his muscular body.

Goku shot through the sky at an incredible speed, tearing through the air with such blinding speed that it seemed as if no being could compare. Cold leapt up after him, moving as fast as his third form would allow. His right arm was stretched outward, his clawed nails glinting in the golden light of Goku's aura. He caught Goku by the left ankle of his blue boot, earning a shocked gasp from the Saiyan.

He let out an animalistic snarl and swung Goku down like some sort of blunt object, releasing his grip on the downward swipe and sending Goku hurtling down through the sky. The Saiyan's body crashed face-first into one bed of rock, sending a web of fissures running across the landscape, the collision knocking the wind from him.

Cold dove down through the air, both feet aimed at Goku's prone form, intent on stomping him into oblivion. Goku shoved himself with one arm, his impressive strength allowing him to leap clear of the impact, a few pebbles striking off his body. Cold grit his teeth and shot toward his foe, striking Goku with a powerful shoulder-bash that launched the legendary Saiyan across the dusty landscape.

"Trying to run away little Saiyan? Is this the power my ancestors were so afraid of?! I'm not impressed, not at all." Cold growled. He had quite a few injuries from his earlier clash with the Saiyan, but that natural Arcosian resilience meant that he was barely being slowed in his assault.

A horizontal chop came hurtling his way, and Goku promptly raised his arm to block, the collision of their arms releasing a shockwave that shattered the ground around them. Suddenly Cold's tail shot forward like a spear and Goku had to grab the tip with his other hand just as the looming monarch had hoped. His knee drove forward and struck Goku in the stomach, sending blood and spit gushing from his open mouth before the blow knocked him clean off his feet and sent him soaring backwards.

Goku flipped and spun through the air and promptly halted his momentum. He didn't have time to waste on this, his friends were dying out there! He had to put this monster down now, otherwise he wouldn't have enough power to stop Frieza at all.

He lunged forward, his fist cocked back and aimed at Cold's sausage-shaped cranium. The monstrous alien cackled and raised his arms up to block, only to blink in surprise when the Super Saiyan vanished into thin air mere inches away. Goku abruptly reappeared behind his foe and swung both of his feet into Cold's back, launching him away onto the horizon with the power of his kick.

The brief respite wasn't one that Goku could enjoy. He raised his right hand up high above his head, a blue ball of light forming in his palm. He flung it toward Cold's downed form in the distance, the Arcosian's inability to sense ki leaving him a sitting duck. The concentrated energy ball struck Cold clean between the shoulder blades, the erupting explosion engulfing Cold's spiky body and spreading out across a 38 metre diameter. Goku braced himself against the booming hurricane winds his attack had kicked off, before turning his gaze to where his remaining friends were fighting for their lives.

Goku dug his heel into the rocky terrain and then he launched himself skyward with a swift kick. His golden aura left a vibrant trail behind him as he shot through the air with the grace of a fighter jet. The Super Saiyan propelled himself through the sky as fast as his superhuman body would allow him, desperate to reach his friends before another life could be taken.

And then he stopped, a massive surge of ki catching his attention. A power so vast that it made even Frieza seem almost insignificant by comparison.

As the roaring power grew more intense, Goku spun around and looked toward the white hot explosion his blast had caused. Cold's power reached its apex and his purple aura burst around his body, shredding the dome of white light away and shooting a purple column of energy into the air. "Oh no...no no no..." Goku whispered, barely audible over the thunderous sounds of Cold's ki and the monstrous snarls passing his mouth as his body underwent its final metamorphosis.

* * *

Frieza's tail shot backward like a whip, the white length wrapping around Yamcha's neck and applying a slowly crushing force to his throat. "Trying a sneak attack on me? You might want to try doing it quieter next time. Well that's an error on my part, there won't be a next time for you." Frieza said flatly, ignoring the bandit's frantic struggle to break free.

Krillin lunged at his side, launching a flurry of high-speed kicks at the alien "Damnit let him go!" Krillin yelled, his aura swirling and raging all around him as he pushed his body to its very limits, trying desperately and failing utterly to land a single attack while Frieza lazily hopped back to maintain a teasing distance between them.

"Let who go? My little friend you'll have to be more specific, I see nobody but you right now." Frieza purred while continuing to choke Yamcha with his tail, the extra limb holding him aloft at the tyrants back. "But since you're so eager for my attention, I'll be more than happy to oblige you." he remarked. The pale alien drove his foot forward with such blinding speed that Krillin never saw it coming, his toes striking Krillin's left knee and snapping it entirely.

The bald monk shrieked in unfathomable agony, collapsing fat on his back on the rocky landscape. A sense of fear gripped him abruptly when he became aware just how much of a sitting duck he was. His gaze rose up, and in his current injured state, Frieza looked almost a hundred feet tall looming over him. "No..." he whispered.

Those devilish ruby lips curled into a familiar sadistic smile "Oh my yes. And this time, I strongly advise you to stay dead." Fire burst from Frieza's eyes, the wave of red ki engulfing Krillin's body. The bald monk screamed his lungs raw in his final moments while the eye blast scorched away everything that had comprised his body. Frieza dialed down the power until the attack ceased, revealing the blackened smudge on the earth that had been Krillin.

"Bastard! You bastard!" Yamcha snarled, his rage and indignation putting the fight back into his weakened and battered form. He thrashed weakly, all while Frieza lazily adjusted the position of his tail "You'll pay, I swear! I will make you pay!"

"I highly doubt that." A quick twist of his tail and Yamcha's neck snapped, his bone as brittle as glass compared to a being of the Arcosian's power.

"For those of you keeping score, that's four-nothing." Frieza said aloud before rotating his head and working out the kinks in his pale neck. The short alien looked to the injured forms of Gohan and Piccolo, and then cast his eyes to Vegeta, his working hand gripping his crippled arm "Oh come on, you can't have lost your fight already. Come now, one of you could at least try to-"

The sudden shaking of the earth took even Frieza by surprise, and in the back of his mind he could faintly sense a great spike in energy that came with the earth shaking force. Was that that ki-sensing phenomenon those fools were going on about? Whatever it was, it left as quickly as it came,

Frieza turned on his heel and let a smug grin cross his face when he saw the purple column of energy pierce the heavens "Oh...never mind." he remarked idly.

"No...dear god no..." Vegeta whispered, falling to his knees "King Cold, he's...he's transforming."

* * *

A/N: The battle for earth continues next chapter, but things are looking bleaker than ever now. What chance do the earth's defenders have against the full might of King Cold now?

**-Warriorofdark: I want more stories like this where evil wins. Its kinda sickening how theres not. Granted i do enjoy the other au stories but theyre the same thing good wins.**

**What makes this better is frieza is one of my favorite villians topped only by cell. Im loving the epic battles and somewhat gory details. Chiatzous death at th end was nice.**

**P.s. if anyone knows of any other stories please pm me about them**

Well one common criticism I got alot of while writing FoLF was that I made Frieza 'too soft'...and I actually agree in retrospect. Sooo one of the main reasons why I made this story was to keep Frieza's cruelty at its peak.

**-psycho8262: Secondly though, there's something that's bothering me. Porunga can only bring back one person at a time, and I recall Frieza noting to himself that it would take roughly a month to get to Earth when he started training. Assuming they actually used the third wish to bring Goku back, then they'd only be able to bring back one other person before Frieza got to Earth, as the rest were wished back in canon about four months later. So how is everyone alive by the time he gets there?**

I had a brainfart while thinking on Porunga's ability. All I remember is they were going to wish Goku back to life but since he escaped Namek they couldn't. I guess I just assumed both Dragons could raise the entire cast back to life, but eh.

**-impstar: Well things are heating up. Why is Frieza taking so much of a beating? On Namek no one but Goku and to a lesser extent Gohan could even touch him in his final form. Now, even though Frieza's gotten stronger, they are actually landing repeated hits (albeit ones that aren't doing much)? I know that the Z Fighters have gotten stronger, but the difference shouldn't be that pronounced since Frieza got stronger too.**

It's been shown in the past that by catching him off guard they were able to hit him, even if the hits didn't do any real damage. Since Frieza can't sense ki yet, and he wasn't even really trying for most of the fight, a few hits landed on him.

**-Nickolaidas: I am interested to see if complete and utter domination of the universe turned him into an even more paranoid psycho, or helped mature him, as a person.**

**All in all, it's another one of your amazing Frieza rides, and I'm in this for the long haul.**

Ahh, that all remains to be seen. Frieza's life will take a very interesting turn after the events on earth. And thanks for the compliments, I'll try and keep this entertaining for ya.


End file.
